Picking up the Pieces
by plimzwibble
Summary: Set right after the war. Harry tries to get his life back together. Will be another 19 years story, I know that that has been done a million times before but please read anyway. Will include all of the books ships except will include Neville/Luna. Review!
1. The Morning After

Okay so I know that there are a million of these stories out there and I would really appreciate it if you would give mine a chance. Please please please review, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I would love reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE A PRODUCT OF THE AMAZING JK ROWLING'S IMAGINATION AND THEY AREN'T MINE!**

* * *

><p>Harry was lying in his four poster bed, he had just woken up and the events of the night before were now all coming crashing in on him. He looked at his battered watch and realized that he had been asleep for a very long time. It was four in the evening and he was the rooms only occupant. He decided he needed to find the Weasley's and apologize for everything. He picked up his newly mended wand and walked down to the Gryffindor common room. He paused at the end of the steps and noticed that the room was full of people, all of whom had their backs to him so they didn't notice him yet. The majority of the people had red hair. The room was currently occupied by the Weasley's (minus Fred), Fleur, Hermione, McGonagall and Kingsley. Harry took a deep breath before entering the room and making the others aware of his presence.<p>

"Harry!" Kingsley said as he entered the room. "You are finally awake!"

"Minister." Harry couldn't help but say it with a slight grin.

"No, you shall never again address by anything other than Kingsley." he said, also with a slight grin in spite of himself.

"Harry dear, I was just about to send Ron up to wake you up." Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes were swollen, red and puffy.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am so sorry, this was all my fault." Harry said his voice heavy with guilt.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare blame yourself for this, none of this was your fault. None at all, none of us blame you in the slightest. Fred knew exactly what he was getting himself into and we all can agree that is the way that he would have wanted to go out, a hero helping his brother. You were his brother too Harry, allow yourself to grieve with us, just do not blame yourself for his death." Mrs. Weasley said rather fiercely.

"Harry I know that this is not the optimal time to do this, but it has to be done as soon as possible. You mentioned extremely dark and complex magic when you were speaking with Voldemort last night, I think that you owe everyone in this room an explanation seeing as we have all been impacted by this mission that Dumbledore left for you, Ron, and Hermione." Kingsley said.

"Of course you all are owed a great deal more than an explanation. Ron, Hermione will you help me tell the story?" Harry asked, Ron and Hermione were sitting holding hands on the floor by Ginny who was sitting in an armchair and avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Of course Mate." Ron answered and Hermione nodded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione then began to fill them in on what they had been up to over the past year. They omitted nothing, they explained about the locket and Dumbledore's death and how Harry had tried to give Mr. Weasley advice while undercover in the Ministry of Magic. Ron himself explained about wearing the locket and how he had left Harry and Hermione and gone to Shell Cottage. This earned him and Bill both dirty looks from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny alike. Hermione, however came to his defense explaining how he had then destroyed the Horcrux and saved Harry's life. Harry then explained about the Deathly Hallows and Snape's memories. The entire common room took in a sharp breath when he explained that Snape really was one of the good guys and how he had been in love with Lily Potter. When Harry finally finished by telling them about watching Mrs. Weasley kill Bellatrix while under the invisibility cloak the entire room had grown quiet.

George, of all people was the first one to speak. "And you all thought that the stuff from the joke shop was useless, it seemed pretty useful for them! Did you really ride a Dragon?"

"Ya we really did." laughed Harry. After the ice had been broken all sorts of questions began pouring out of everyone's mouths.

The last question however caught Harry off guard. Ginny, who hadn't said anything to him yet looked him straight in the eye and asked him two questions.

"Was I honestly the last thing that you thought about before you gave yourself up to Voldemort?"

"Yes, Ginny you really were the last thing that I thought of, you were the thing that I wanted to remember after I died." He said simply, as if she should have already known the answer to her question.

"When you were dead in Hagrid's arms, could you hear us or were you still with Dumbledore?" she asked, everyone else in the room also wanted to know the answer to that question but just didn't have the courage to ask him.

"Yes, I heard everything, and it was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do. Listening to you guys yelling and crying and screaming and Neville being tortured. It was so hard to make myself lay still. All I wanted to do was call back to you and let you all know that everything was going to be okay that I was all part of the plan." Harry said. Then there was silence, no one knew what to say next.

"Harry, Andromeda Tonks has requested to see you about Teddy Lupin, you are his godfather and therefore his legal guardian at this time, she however has offered to take him and raise him and of course let you be a big part of his life." McGonagall said, after a long, but not awkward, silence.

"You must also attend a meeting that is going to take place to discuss the repair of the castle and funerals of the hero's that lost their lives. We also have to round up all of the remaining Death Eaters. I would be honored if you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger would attend and give your input." Kingsley said.

"Ya sure, what time is the meeting? Professor McGonagall can you ask Mrs. Tonks to meet with me tomorrow because there are things that I need to take care of tonight that cannot wait any longer than they already have." Harry said with his eyes on Ginny.

"Of course Harry I will set it up for eleven in the morning is that alright?" McGonagall asked, Harry nodded and then turned to Kingsley.

"The meeting begins at half past eight this evening, it is half six right now so I am sure that will give you plenty of time to take care of whatever it is you need to take care of." Kingsley said in his deep soothing voice.

"Alright I will be there at eight thirty. Now, Ginny would you please come on a walk with me?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded but still did not say anything to him. The two walked through the portrait hole and through the corridors and out to the lake. Somewhere along the way Harry had taken Ginny's hand. She squeezed his reassuringly and they sat hand in hand by the lake.

"Ginny, I am so sorry for everything I-" Harry started but Ginny cut him off.

"No, Harry now it is your turn to listen to me. I love you and I know that you love me too, but right now I am very angry with you. First you leave me when we both clearly still have feelings for each other. Then you go and no one hears from you for months and I spend everyday worrying about you and lose sleep over you. Then you show up here and tell me that I shouldn't help you fight! Then you go and freaking die! Do you have any idea what that did to me? Not just me but to all of us? Do you know what it did to my mother, it just killed her, she had just lost Fred and then there you come dead in Hagrid's arms! Did you even think about saying goodbye? That would have made it somewhat better!" Ginny ranted.

"Ginny, you know I love you, and you know that all of that stuff that you are mad at me for I did for your own good. I died to protect you, and trust me I did think about coming and saying goodbye. You have no idea how hard it was for me to walk past you and go into the forest. It was so hard for me to lay still while I could hear you yelling and crying for me when I knew that I was perfectly fine! As for you worrying about me everyday, I did the same. I would lay up at night staring at your dot on the Map just to know that you were still alive. Then on the day that Ron left and we overheard the Goblins talking about you I wanted to kill Snape!" Harry said.

They sat in silence for a while longer and all the while they still held hands. Ginny looked at Harry's beautiful green eyes and knew that he was right, he had never intentionally hurt her and never would.

"Harry?"

"Yes,"

"I am so glad that you are alive and that you are okay but I really think that I should take you to Madam Pomfrey before your meeting with Kingsley." Ginny said when she noticed that Harry had been wincing in pain every few seconds.

"What why? I am fine." Harry said absentmindedly.

"You, Harry James Potter, are far from fine at the moment you are covered in blood and bruises and I bet that you have another nasty scar from the killing curse again." Ginny said.

Harry lifted up his shirt to reveal where the killing curse had hit him. His chest was one big scar, this one didn't look like anything in particular but it was bloody and puffy and most definitely needed to be inspected by someone with healing training.

"I suppose you are right, just like you always are." Harry said. Now that he had acknowledged the pain he could feel it and agreed with Ginny one hundred percent that he needed to go and get it looked at by Madam Pomfrey. He stood up and helped Ginny up. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw his future. He bent over and gave her a quick but passionate kiss and then turned and the two of them walked hand in hand back to the destroyed castle that had always been Harry's home.


	2. Babies and Speeches

Okay chapter two here you go! Should I continue to write this story or not because it hasn't seemed to generate much interest. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry walked down into the Gryffindor common room after a sleepless night of anticipation. The night before at the meeting with Kingsley, he, Ron, and Hermione had been honored for their contributions to the Second Wizard War. Also at the meeting they had discussed what was to be done with the Death Eaters that had been captured, and discussed how they were to round up the rest of them that had escaped the final battle. They had come to the conclusion that the Death Eaters that had been captured would spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban. If they tried to escape then they would be given the Dementor's kiss. They had also discussed the funerals of all those who died fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, as it was no being called, they had all agreed that anyone whose family wished for them to be buried on the Hogwarts grounds near the tomb of Dumbledore should be allowed to do so. Some families agreed to have their family members laid to rest at Hogwarts and the others allowed a memorial stone with their family members name on it to be placed on the grounds. There was to be a ceremony later that day where the dead would be laid to rest and the others memorials would be placed. The Weasley's and Tonks had both opted for just the memorial wanting to have more private burials. Harry was to speak at the memorial and had absolutely no idea of what he was going to say. He was also to meet with Mrs. Andromeda Tonks today and meet his godson for the first time. He made a mental note to speak with Mrs. Weasley and see if she would accompany him to the meeting. He also had to see Hermione about what to say at the memorial. He also had to go and check in with Madam Pomfrey so that she could make sure all of the healing had gone right. He would of course have another permanent scar on his chest just like that on his forehead. His whole body was covered in scars now, the one on his chest joining that of his forehead, hand, shoulder and the other on his chest. Harry also wanted to summon Kreacher and see if he could get the House Elf to make Grimmuald Place habitable again, seeing as Harry had no place to live.<p>

The common room was empty, probably owing to the fact that it was only six thirty in the morning. Harry sat down in his favorite arm chair and stared at the fire and waited for someone to come down from the dormitories. Harry waited for about a half an hour before someone joined him.

"Mind if I join you Harry? I couldn't sleep either." said Mrs. Weasley's motherly voice.

"No, not at all Mrs. Weasley. I actually wanted to talk to you anyway." Harry said, thinking of where to start with the whole Teddy thing.

"Harry, please don't try and apologize to me again." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, I wasn't going-" he said but she cut him off again.

"Are you going to ask me if you can marry my daughter already? Honestly Harry I think that you should wait a few more years." Mrs. Weasley said, catching Harry completely off guard.

"No, not that yet Mrs. Weasley."

"Then what on earth is it Dear?" she asked, curios now.

"Well, I know that Mrs., Tonks said that she would raise Teddy but I am his Godfather. I want to be involved in his life, I want to make sure that he knows his Godfather. Mrs. Weasley, he is just like me. His parents are both dead and I want to make sure that he actually gets to know his Godfather his entire life. I don't want his life to be spent the same way that mine was, dreaming about his parents and not knowing what they were like and what they did." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry dear, I am sure that Andromeda wouldn't mind letting Teddy come and stay with you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But Mrs. Weasley the problem is I don't know the first thing about child care. I don't have any sort of childs...stuff. I don't have anywhere to live ready yet. I haven't talked to Kreacher about Grimmuald Place yet either." Harry said concerned.

"Harry, you don't have to worry child care comes naturally. I know that you will be very good at it! And as for having no home, have you forgotten your family? You are like my son Harry, and are welcome at The Burrow as long as you like." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley. I was also wondering, if maybe you would come with me to meet Teddy? I know that right now is not the best time, right after Fred and everything but I don't think that I can do it alone."

"Of course I will Harry."

By the time that everyone else was up Harry had gone to see Madam Pomfrey, eaten his breakfast, talked to Kreacher and showered and was dressed in his black dress robes. The ceremony would take place at noon time, so he wouldn't have time to change after his meeting with Mrs. Tonks. At eleven Harry and Mrs. Weasley made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. She refused to use the Headmasters office until the entire castle was fixed and a portrait of Severus Snape was put up. Harry knocked and the door opened.

"Aaahh, Harry, Molly. Andromeda should be here at any moment why don't you have a seat." McGonagall said from behind her desk. Harry and Mrs. Weasley sat down on the couch that was in the office, leaving the armchair for Andromeda. Moments later another knock came from the other side of the door and it opened magically. Andromeda Tonks stood there with a bundle in her arms. Her eyes were swollen, red, and puffy and greatly resembled Mrs. Weasley's. Harry jumped up as she entered.

"Mrs. Tonks I am so so so sorry for everything." Harry said to the older woman.

"Harry stop right there, none of this is your fault. I know that neither Dora nor Remus would have blamed you for this. And that is not what we are here for today. Today we are here to introduce you to your Godson, Teddy Remus Lupin." Mrs. Tonks said holding out the bundle to reveal a beautiful young baby boy with green hair like that of the Irish flag.

"He is beautiful" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Can, can I hold him Mrs. Tonks?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can, and Harry please call me Andromeda." she said and passed Teddy to Harry.

Teddy immediately felt the change and opened his eyes and looked at Harry. He lifted his hand and made grabbing motions. Harry took his hand and Teddy smiled. Teddy's little face screwed up and a minute later the baby's hair had changed to the exact shade of jet black as Harry's and his eyes were now a brilliant shade of green. Harry stared wide eyed at his Godson with an expression of shock on his face. Teddy laughed at the look on Harry's face.

"That means that he likes you Harry, it is the highest compliment that you can get out of him." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Alright, Mrs. Tonks, uh Andromeda, I would like to be involved in Teddy's life. I was hoping that maybe you would share custody of him with me? Maybe I could take him Fridays Saturdays and Sundays. Starting in a few weeks so that I can get everything in order?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course, that is perfect. I agree that you should be involved in Teddy's life, you are his Godfather." Andromeda said, sounding somewhat relieved that she was not going to have to take care of Teddy every single day of the week for the rest of her life. She assumed that she would gradually transfer Teddy into Harry's full custody.

"I think that we best all make our way out to the grounds to the ceremony." Professor McGonagall said.

The others in the room nodded and the happy mood that had momentarily taken place in the office was gone when they remembered under what circumstances they were meeting. McGonagall informed Harry that he would be one of the last to speak so he had time to think over what he was going to say. When they made their way to the grounds they all parted ways. Mrs. Weasley took her place next to Mr. Weasley in the front where the parents of all the victims were seated. Andromeda also made her way to the front as well, McGonagall had to begin the ceremony so she walked up to the small stage with a podium in front of all the seats. Harry scanned the aisles for any sign of red hair. He found it three rows back of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in one of the rooms. There was an empty seat next to Ginny. Harry sat down next to her and noticed that she was crying. He took her hand and kissed it. The ceremony began with the reading of the names of those who had lost their lives. Finally Professor McGonagall said that there was only one thing left to be done. Harry Potter was going to speak. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand before rising from his chair and walking to the podium. He took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter, you all know that I suppose. I have to be honest I am horrible at this kind of thing and I had no idea what to say. So I decided to go with something that I thought of on the way over here. I have faced death so many times that I know what all these people were thinking at the end. I have died, I have lived and I have loved, and lost. I want to thank everyone that gave their lives for me, for their loved ones, for the wizarding world greatly. It takes a different kind of courage to die for what they believe in and I owe them all the world. I also know how all of you are feeling. I have lost many loved ones both now and before. I have lost my parents, my Godfather, my friends and a man who was like my brother, I have lost friends. You think that the pain will never go away and it doesn't but it gets easier. I can promise you that, it will get easier, slowly but it will trust me. To end I would like to share with you the words of Sirius Black, my Godfather:

'The ones who love us never really leave us, they are always right here in your heart.'

Thank you for your time, your sacrifice and your support through everything." Harry said his last words still ringing in his head. The ones who love us never really leave us.


	3. The day of the funerals

Okay here is chapter three, warning this one is a little bit sad. Please Review! Enjoy!

**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, HOW SAD!_**

"Harry!" Ginny called as she saw him going back to the Gryffindor common room after the ceremony. He paused looked around saw her waving at him and turned around and walked to where he was.

"Hello," he said.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" she asked, she had been planning on going for a shower but decided that she and Harry had had so little alone time since the battle that she wanted to be with him.

"Of course I would, Love." he said offering her his hand. Ginny took it and the two of them walked in a comfortable silence down to a tree by the lake where they both sat.

"We are going back to the Burrow in the morning. We are having Fred's funeral the day after and the day after that Ron and Hermione are leaving for Australia to find Hermione's parents." Ginny said.

"Oh, well then I guess I will see you at the funeral then, unless you don't want me there which I can completely understand, it was all my fault anyway." Harry said sadly.

"What on earth is wrong with you Harry? It is not your fault! How many times do we have to tell you that? I need you there. And you realize that my mum has told me to make sure that you have everything ready because we are all going home to the Burrow tomorrow. Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Ron, me, Hermione, and you. All of us Harry." Ginny said.

"Well, I have Kreacher working on making Grimmuald Place habitable again so I won't be a bother to your mother for too long." Harry said seriously.

"Harry when has my mother ever complained that you were a bother? She loves you just like she loves us. Its the same with Hermione, neither of you realize that you are a part of our family." Ginny said angrily, as if Harry should know this by now, which he really should by now. It had been almost eight years now that he had been a part of the family and he was still acting like an outsider.

"Either way, I have to move into my own place sooner or later and I want to get it ready so that I can have Teddy over." Harry said, his voice got slightly excited when he said Teddy's name. Harry already loved the little boy, though he was hard not to love, he was just so cute.

"Oh Harry, mum told me to tell you that Andromeda told us that Remus' and Tonks' funerals are going to be the morning of Fred's. She is having them buried in the same place that we are burying Fred so we can just stay their for theirs." Ginny said.

"Okay," Harry said taking a deep breath. "When all of these funerals are over and we are all feeling better I am going to take you on a real first date, Ms. Ginerva Weasley."

"Is that right? And what makes you think that I want to go on a date with you?" Ginny said playfully.

Harry bent down and kissed her quickly before pulling her to her feet. "Come on, its getting late and your mum'll be wondering where we are."

Ginny agreed and the two of them made their way back the common room together. The exchanged some mindless small talk before they entered the portrait hole. When they entered the common room they saw that all the Weasley's were in there as were Ron and Hermione. Mr. Weasley was explaining to them how they were going to get home the next morning. He nodded to Harry when he and Ginny entered. He finished explaining and everyone went off to bed.

XXX

It was the morning of the funerals and Harry was trying to shake Ron awake. When Ron finally came to he nodded to Harry and began to put on his new black dress robes. Harry had already dressed but waited for Ron to finish before going down to breakfast. When the two boys entered, the saw despite the early hour, that they were the last to enter the crowded kitchen. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George were all also dressed in all black dress robes. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione were all wearing black dresses. Nobody was really saying much, they were just eating. Once everyone had finished eating they apperated to the graveyard where Fred, Remus and Tonks' funerals would be held.

They were not the first to arrive. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville and Agusta Longbottom, Luna and Xenophilous Lovegood, and many other familiar faces were gathered in the graveyard for the days worth of funerals. Harry talked to everyone that he knew but Ginny was always right next to him, her warm hand in his. It was what was going to get him through the day.

The first service that was to take place was Remus'. When the priest began, Harry felt like there was a train pushing on his chest. Ginny squeezed his hand letting him know that all would be okay.

"Remus John Lupin was a kind man, a caring man and one of the best friends that I made during this war. Remus Lupin changed my perception on a lot of things, he taught me that everything is not what it seems. I met Remus almost four years ago when Albus Dumbledore formed the second Order of the Phoenix. We instantly became friends, he accompanied me on many a dangerous mission, never faltering. I was the best man at his wedding, since his two best friends, Sirius Black and James Potter, had passed away. I hope that we can all help little Teddy Remus Lupin remember his father and teach him what a good man he was." said Kingsley. "Rest in peace, Remus. Thank You."

That was the speech that stood out from Remus' funeral. Just like that Remus' funeral morphed into his wifes. For Tonks' funeral, one speech stuck out in Harry's mind. Ginny let go of his hand and walked up to the podium.

"Hi, I am Ginny Weasley. I first met Nymphandora Tonks almost three years ago, when I spent the summer at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. She and I became fast friends. We both shared the same sense of humor and she really wasn't that old. She was cool, and pretty and smart, and was a badass Auror, albeit a clumsy one," that got a chuckle from everyone in the audience who actually knew Tonks. "She was great. She was always someone that I could go to. She told me that I could write her anytime and she would always respond, which she did. She helped me with a lot of stuff, everything from school problems, to boy problems, to just problems in general. She will be greatly missed by me, and others. I hope that I get the chance to tell all of this to Teddy one day, he will be reminded all the time of how wonderful both his mother and his father were. Thank you." Ginny said and the took her seat next to Harry who gave her a one armed hug and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

The next and final funeral of the day, of the year Harry hoped, was Fred's. The speech that would forever stay in Harry's head and everyone else's in attendings was of course, George's.

"Hello, I am here to talk about my brother Fred. Fred was not only my twin and my brother, he was my best friend, my business partner, my partner in crime! I have never known how to live in a world without him, for as he would tell you he was born first. I have always existed in a world with Fred in it and it will be extremely hard for me to adjust to that. But I have to tell you, anyone who knew Fred will agree. He would not want us crying and being upset over him. He would want us to do something silly or something funny. Something in his memory. I came up here planning to do just that, but I cannot. I don't have the strength to do it right now. I will end with this, I will miss you my brother, my friend and partner in crime. Rest easy Fred." George said. Every heart around broke for him. Harry himself was in tears. Ginny was silently sobbing into his shoulder and could see Hermione doing the same to Ron who had tears in his eyes as well. That was the last speech of the day, the last funeral of the day. Harry could not wait for this sadness to end. He knew it would but it would never end soon enough.


	4. A mother's reflections

Hey guys here is chapter four! I will most likely post another one either tonight or tomorrow depending on the number of reviews I get! So please review! Enjoy!

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO DOES THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS!_**

It had been almost three weeks since the funerals, about a month since the battle. Harry and Hermione were still staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's. Bill and Fleur had gone back to Shell Cottage the day after the funerals. Charlie had made his way back to Romania a few days later. Percy left for his flat in London the day after Charlie and George went back to his flat in Diagon Alley to clear his head and to reopen Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Harry was now staying in the twins old room while Hermione took Percy's. Hermione and Ron were set to leave for Australia now that the last of the known Death Eaters had been captured and sent to Azkaban. Harry and Ginny had gone out a few times on what you would call a real date. They even went on a double date with Ron and Hermione.

Harry woke up that morning feeling anxious about the day ahead. He knew today was the first day that he would really be tested, he would really meet his Godson for the first time today. Andromeda was bringing Teddy to the Burrow around noon, Harry looked down at his watch, it was half ten. He hadn't realized he had slept in so late. He decided to get dressed and make his way down to the kitchen. By now Mr. Weasley would be gone to work and it would be only Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in the house with Mrs. Weasley.

When Harry got downstairs everyone else was already down there and was eating what looked like delicious homemade pancakes and some bacon. Harry entered and said good morning to Mrs. Weasley quieter than normal. She caught the underlying nervousness in his voice and smiled. She set a plate of food down in front of him. She sat down at the head of the table with her own food and looked at the four around her.

Mrs. Weasley knew that they were no longer children. They had all seen way more than the should have in their entire lifetime. Ginny, her youngest, her only daughter had seen more in her sixteen years of life than Molly had seen in her whole life. Ron her youngest son had seen more than his sister and dealt with magic way beyond anything that she could have even imagined. Ron had gone hunting for Horcruxes, which up until a few weeks ago Molly had never even heard of, with his two best friends in order to destroy Voldemort. He had been braver then she had ever thought possible. Harry, who was like her son, had seen more than the entire Order combined and then some. He had been hit with the killing curse twice and twice survived. Hermione, who was like a second daughter, was the smartest witch of her age that Molly had ever met. She was also extremely brave and good hearted.

Mrs. Weasley laughed to herself as they all finished their breakfast and went outside to play two sided Quidditch. The four of them had grown so much and were no longer the children that they had been. Ron was brave, smart, and had ended up being a good Quidditch player, and a Prefect. He had also finally worked up the courage to admit his feelings for Hermione not only to her but also to himself. He was no longer the silly child he had once been. He had grown into a strong and caring young man.

Ginny had developed into a beautiful young woman. She was extremely talented at school and Quidditch much like her brothers and boyfriend. She was tough from growing up with six older brothers but was still loving and compassionate. She had surprised everyone when she had actually had relationships and became very popular and outgoing. She had always been shy and timid, and would run from the room every time Harry talked to her. Now the two were dating and Molly was sure that they were going to get married and have children.

Harry was far from the scared little boy, alone and in clothes much to big for him almost eight years ago trying to find Platform 9 3/4. He had grown so much in just a year after she had met him. Harry had saved the life of her husband Arthur about two years ago. Harry had grown into their family like he had always been there, spending holidays, summer and participating in family functions. He was now a man, a Godfather, partial guardian of a child.

Hermione had also come so far from the smart, anxious bushy haired girl that she had six years ago. She, like Harry, was now considered a part of the family. She was still the smartest witch that Molly had met. She had grown into a beautiful and brave young women. The girl who was once terrified of breaking the rules, now had risked everything to help her friend.

Molly smiled as she saw the four of them at the Quidditch world cup four years ago. They all looked so much younger and more care free. That was before Voldemort had even returned. Life was easy, Sirius Black was the bad guy and Voldemort returning to their world had become only a little fear in the back of her head. But that was a long time ago, soon after that had been taken the world had turned to hell. But that was all over now thanks to Ron, Harry, and Hermione and the rest of the Order and her children.

Molly glanced at her watch and noticed that it was a quarter past eleven. She decide to get started on lunch since the four would probably be starving after all the time spent playing Quidditch. She also wanted them to be ready for Teddy when Andromeda arrived. She had insisted that she and Teddy would eat before they came, and that Andromeda would be back to pick him up before supper. Teddy was ten months old and could say things like names. He was extremely smart and could say a name if someone said it slowly enough to him. Most of the time he could remember a face with the name too. Like he remembered Harry and Molly. He also called Andromeda Nan.

Molly went to work making the lunch. She set a knife cutting potatoes into strips and placing them into the fryer for french fries. She also took a fresh loaf of bread and some turkey and heated them up. At around eleven thirty the Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione stumbled into the kitchen covered in mud and sweat.

"Go get cleaned up before Teddy gets here! When you are done come and get your lunch." Molly commanded. They all shuffled up the stairs.

Molly took the time that they were making themselves presentable to get their lunches ready. She put the tray of sandwiches and french fries on the table. She got plates and glasses of Butterbeer for everyone. About fifteen minutes later they all came down clean and in nicer clothes. They gobbled down the food while shooting Molly multiple compliments on the excellence of their cooking. After they were done they helped wash the dishes and went to sit in the sitting room and wait for Teddy. Harry looked green in the face when he heard the knock on the door and then heard Andromeda hand Teddy over and leave. Molly brought the little ten month old baby into the room, put him in Harry's arms and returned to the kitchen.

"Hi Teddy, do you remember me? I'm Harry." he said quietly as the little boys hair changed jet black and his eyes a brilliant green. Ron, Hermione and Ginny beamed at him.

"Hawwy!" Teddy said excitedly.


End file.
